Invisibility Sucks, a Prussian Story
by The Man Who Speaks In Hands
Summary: Prussia is soon to learn the troubles of being a big mouthed nation, blabbering everything and anything that comes out of his mouth and annoying people. A being turns him into his worst fear.. Being invisible. He starts to lose it a little with his lack of attention before he meets a nation who has been this way from the start. Rated T for cursing and paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Invisibility Sucks.

 ** _AN: This was just an idea I had. Prussia communicating a story through diary entries. I may switch POV's sometimes in later chapters, but who knows, I could just keep in Prussian view. A strange story of how Prussia, a very high and mighty, oh so prideful nation learns exactly how a specific Canadian feels._**

It's me. Prussia. The awesome, awesome Prussia.

Diary Entry #4,568. 

I'm feeling weird as of late. People stopped looking at me and my awesomeness. I did my best to try to make the others look at me. Ludwig just told me to wait, they would look at me again. To listen to my "loud voice" and "rude comments". Even he seemed tired of me.

I've yet to see the point in waiting, as pestering them works much better. I tried to talk to Hungary, and almost got hit for asking why she was ignoring me. Stupid skillet. Skillets cannot injure the awesomeness of Preußen.

Diary Entry #4,569.

The strangest thing happened today. I actually talked to Ivan. He responded with a nod in nothing more when I asked him if the "ice skating was good today in hell". He even smiled, and I wondered if he heard me right..

Oh well. The awesome Prussia shall prevail none the less.. Even if Alfred won't respond to my texts. And I know him to react to those almost upon me tapping send, so I am slightly confused, but I'm sure I'll carry through and they'll talk to me again.

No one can get enough of MEIN attitude.

Diary Entry #4,570.

...Ludwig won't respond to me. I threw pebbles at his head for twelve minutes, and all he did was keep reading and even seemed to be confused where the pebbles were coming from regardless of staring me in the face. What's going on? The awesome Preußen sleuth is on the case..

Diary Entry #4,571.

I took a walk in London today with Gilbird. It was if no one saw an awesome Prussian strutting while wearing a uniform and carrying a little yellow bird on his wrist.. I poked a Brit on the nose and all he did was stare at me before walking away. This is getting weird.. Weirder than I can imagine.

Diary Entry #4,572.

I called every nation in the world today, in search of answers. Only Sweden answered, and he did so with heavy breathing, so that's not much progress.

Maybe I should check in more with that big Swede. He may carry answers.

Diary Entry #4,573.

He opened the door when I knocked and looked dead into my eyes, before slamming the door in my face and growling out. "Damn kids.." I barely heard him and in my irritation I punched his door twice. He came back carrying an axe, so I ra- I mean, I took an awesome Prussian tactical retreat in search of greater defense! Ja!

Not much progress made there. Maybe I should try Russia again.

Diary Entry #4,574.

The big dummy didn't see me. I pinched him on his nose and held him there and he just tilted his head like he was looking for something. I took the chance, screaming in his face, he actually stumbled back and fell onto his ass. I laughed the hardest I've laughed in four hundred years!

He scrambled to his feet and started yelling in Russian.

"Демон! сестра! Справка! Theres А Демон!" I doubled over laughing. He was yelling to his sister about a demon!

Diary Entry #4,575

I was thinking about yesterday's encounter with the Red.. He called me a demon. And regardless of my standing right in front of him, he seemed completely in shock of the yell and such, and had no idea where I was. As if I was invisible.. Oh MEIN GOTT!

I returned to my home and went around town, and.. Wasn't a good citizen. I stole food right off of plates and no one noticed. I took a little more than $4,000 in American currency. This is so much fun! Prussia rules!

Diary Entry #4,576.

I almost didn't bother to show up to a world meeting, but I did, just to see what was going on. Ludwig was the first to say it. "Where's Gilbert? I've not seen him in eight days. He only has texted us.. This is deeply concerning." He said with slight fire, I knew he was preparing to deliver a whooping to me when I was found. If I was found.

I smiled and said "Right here!" Everyone jumped, America screamed like a little girl, Britain jumped out of his chair and pulled out a wand, both Russia and Liechtenstein fainted.

I laughed loudly.

America ran over to where he heard my voice, right in front of me. I told him to "Back up, Amerikiner!" And he just freaked out again. Britain did some magic shieße and planted down a barrier of sorts, locking us in. Me and the rest of the world. There are four rooms in the meeting hall, the reception, waiting room, the meeting room, and the rest rooms.

I quickly ran out to reception. No one contains the mighty Prussia! "Взять его!" "Catch that Prussian!" "Ooh il est invisible!" "去找那个愚蠢的德国人!"

I outran them and they lost me. I hid behind the reception desk, waiting out their anger and curiosity..

I then felt a tap on my shoulder. Astounded someone had seen me, I spun around, yelling! He looked like America, but he seemed a lot more mellow and kind judging by the look in his eyes and facial features. "H-Hi.. I'm-I'm Canada.."

 ** _AN: please constructive criticism or applause, or just leave your general opinion. Please review, I can only improve upon requests._**


	2. Chapter 2

Invisibility Sucks..

 ** _AN: Wow! Didn't expect such a number of people to click on this, now I've got some writing to do! Welp. Hope you guys enjoy!_**

Diary Entry #4,577

The nation before me held a bear in his hands and his posture seemed wobbly and uncertain toward me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Who are you to breach the great Prussia's bubble of invisibility!" "..Canada?" He seemed to quiver.

I leaned in and gently poked him to make sure he was real. Which he was. He responded by jumping a little and making a face. "Wh-what was that for?" "Being a spy, America! Your disguise sucks!"

I knew he wasn't America, I was just having fun at this point. The awesome Prussia's jokes are always so great.

"I'm not America.. Canada. Ca-Na-Da!" He enunciated it for me and I rolled my eyes. "Who are you then, Ca-Na-Da!" I mocked. "Am-America's twin brother.. And.. You're apparently new to invisibility. I-It happened to me very early." "What do you mean, 'happened?'"

He seemed to smile, as if this was the first time he'd ever explained this to anybody. "It's the transformation of going from visible to invisible.. You've just undergone it! Basically.. You're like me now! You've got a nation who is like you.. But overshadows you. People will slowly forget you exist.. Eventually, you never will have to anyone."

I felt my eyes widen in horror. I let out a bellow, running away from Ca-Na-Da.

Diary Entry #4,578

I ran face first into Hungary, more specifically her back. Before I know it she was swinging the skillet wildly and I had ducked, backing away. "Hungary! Calm down!" "Where are you?" "Over here!" I goaded, forgetting I was invisible for a moment. "Oh never mind," I watched her do two full rotations.

"Look I need you to help me! There's this guy named Ca-Na-Da he's really creeping me out!" "How can I help what I can't see?" "I-I dunno, just help the awesome Prussian before I haunt you forever!"

I tapped on her shoulder. "Boo!"

Diary Entry #4,579

Ow. Ow. Ow. Yeah, I deserved that... All I can see are stars. And darkness. And lots of swirling Hungaries. And pans. And more stars. Ow. I blacked out...

Diary Entry #4,580 

I woke up to seeing Ca-Na-Da's face again. I yelled "Get off of me!" And jumped up, he yelped and moved out of the way. "What the hell were you doing?!" "Making sure you were still breathing.. Hungary walloped you five times.." "That's stupid.." "You're stupid." "NEIN! I am the awesome Prussia!" "Soon you will be air they walk through.. Just like me.."

He came closer and handed me MY Diary. "Hey! Why were you searching my pockets?!" "You've never heard the saying?" "What saying?" "If they're half dead, there's still hope.. With all dead, there's only one thing you can do." "What?" "Search his pockets for change." I deadpanned him.

"...so how do I communicate with my visible bruder?" "You don't. America can't hear me either." I felt my heart sink into my boots. Deutschland can't hear me?

Diary Entry #4,581

I had sat down, holding my head in my hands. This can't happen to the awesome Prussia, I won't allow it!

Oh..

I just watched Ca-Na-Da try to talk to America, and get hit right in the face because America was talking with his hands. I watched him stumble back over to me and slump down next to me.

"Yeah... That what'll happen.." I noticed.. The Canadian seemed hurt not only physically but emotionally. His facial expression made him look, completely destroyed, but yet unsurprised. I'd never seen someone look so sad. I rested a hand on his shoulder, and shook him slightly, encouragingly.

"...then, we'll make them notice us!"

 ** _AN: hopefully this is going well! I hope that I'm not writing this awfully. Notify me if so!_**


End file.
